


Christmas 1986

by Bylerstuff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bylerisrealfightme, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Confused Mike Wheeler, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Will Byers, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Good Sibling Jonathan Byers, Love, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Mistletoe, Oblivious Mike Wheeler, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Byers Deserves Love, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bylerstuff/pseuds/Bylerstuff
Summary: The Byers and El visit the Wheelers for Christmas of 1986
Kudos: 10





	Christmas 1986

Mike was excited. The Byers were coming over for Christmas. He couldn't wait to meet El and Will. He thought about him and El at times. About how he didn't really love her anymore. Not in that way, at least. He didn't know why. Maybe it's because he loved someone else- in that way. Maybe it was because of the distance, He wasn't sure. "Michael! come set the table for dinner, sweetie." Mike was interrupted from his thoughts about a specific boy. "Coming, Mom!!" Mike shouted from the basement. He sighed and got up from the couch and walked upstairs. He started setting up the table quickly. It was 7:30 pm, They were going to arrive at 8:30 pm. After Mike was done, he still had some time left of waiting. So he just watched some TV in the meantime. He was almost falling asleep when he heard the doorbell ring. He gasped and got up from the Lazy Boy and made his way to the front door. He opened the door to see Jonathan, Joyce, Will, and El standing on the front porch with huge smiles on their faces. El walked in and immediately hugged Mike. "I missed you..." She said, burying her face in the nook of Mike's neck. "I-I missed you too." Mike stuttered out. He was surprised by El's display of affection. She let go and Joyce entered. "Mike, honey how are you?" She said sweetly, putting her arms around Mike's shoulder. "I'm good Mrs. Byers. What about you?" Mike said as he thought that would be the respectful thing to say. "I'm fantastic! It's so good to see you!" She answered. She let go and then it was Jonathan's turn. "Hey, bub." He said, ruffling up Mike's hair a little bit. "Hey," Mike said, chuckling a bit. And then he saw Will. He was breathtaking. Will walked over to Mike and hugged him so tight that it was as if he let go, Mike would disappear. Mike noticed his best friend was crying. He was crying himself too. He just held Will tighter. They pulled away and looked deeply into each other's eyes. All Mike wanted to do was Kiss Will, kiss him so much that he couldn't breathe. But he didn't. Instead, he wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater and said, "Come on, we've got so much to talk about!!" They all walked over to the living room. Where the Christmas tree stood. Everyone put their gifts underneath it. The kids walked over to Mike's room since they were staying there. Nancy, Jonathan, Joyce, and Karen were sitting in the living room, with Holly sitting on Karen's lap. "So guys... what is the city like?" Mike questioned, Sitting next to El. "It's good Mike," El said. "Yeah, people are really friendly. I made some new friends there actually. And nobody calls me Zombie Boy so that's pretty cool." Will said. A lot had changed about him. Like how much more confident he was, and how he looked taller, almost as tall as Mike. And the best thing to change was his hair. It was no longer a bowl cut. It was flicked upwards, drifting off to the side. it looked like his hair had a bit of gel in it. It all made Will look...attractive. It was something Mike knew he shouldn't be thinking about but he just couldn't help it. "Earth to Mike...Earth to Mike." He heard Will's voice call out. "Huh? wh-what?" he said, clearly confused. "You zoned out. What were you thinking about?' El said, curiously. "Stuff.." was Mike's reply. "What kind of stuff?" Will asked. "Uh...I have a test in chemistry next Tuesday and I want to get good grades so.," said Mike. "Mhmm sureee." El mockingly said, dragging out the 'e'.  
"What? It's true!" Mike huffed and crossed his arms. "Okay...Because everyone _obviously_ loves tests." Will said sarcastically. "What are you talking about?!" The taller of the two asked. "You had a really big smile on your face and you were blushing a bit..." Will pointed out. The atmosphere suddenly grew awkward. Mike didn't know how to reply to that. Because there was NO way he would ever confess his feelings. "Anyway...Let's talk about the city again!" El said, not wanting to keep everything awkward any longer. Soon, the conversation was back to normal, with everyone laughing at silly jokes. And Mike staring at Will but looking away super quickly incase his crush had noticed. After a bit, Karen had called everyone out for dinner and for exchanging gifts. The dinner was like any other. Except for the fact that El was constantly trying to hold Mike's hand underneath the table, which Mike let happen because he was really confused about this whole thing with El and Will. Will was seemingly the only one who had noticed. It was kind of frustrating. He was insanely in love with his best friend and he didn't know what to do about it. So even though it bothered him, he just let Mike and El do their thing. But he thought the whole time he was there, what if he was in El's place. Oh, how he was desperate to taste Mike's lips. But he couldn't. And he didn't. Not until later that night. It was time to give gifts, the most exciting time of day. The first one was Jonathan. He picked up a present that said, "Love you, Jonathan!" with small hearts scribbled around his name neatly. He smiled as he recognized that handwriting as Nancy's. He opened it up carefully and saw a new camera, which was one he had wanted since it came out. "Thanks, Nancy!" He said to her and pecked her lips. They were still dating...well, that's what it looked like. The next one to open a present was El. She picked up the present and noticed it said, "Merry Christmas El!!" She knew it was Mike's gift for her so she smiled softly at Mike, almost blushing, and quickly opened up the present. She gasped when she saw what it was. It was a dress, the one she had wanted when she was still living in Hawkins. "You remembered!!" She said, engulfing Mike into a hug. She rummaged through the gift one more time to see if there was anything else. And sure enough, there was. A promise ring with a heart and a butterfly on it. It was beautiful. El could've cried. But she just held back her tears and kissed Mike hard on the lips. Mike didn't really kiss back, but he just closed his eyes and kinda stood there, stiff as a tree. But Will still felt empty and alone. This reminded him of the upside-down. He thought that he had let go of his past when he moved out of Hawkins. Apparently not. But he still smiled when it was his turn for presents. He picked up a neatly wrapped box from under the tree. It said, _"Crazy Together."_ Will teared up because he remembered that specific Halloween night. He smiled softly at Mike and picked up the box and shook it to try to determine what it was. After trying for a minute, he finally gave up and opened up the box. It was a few drawing and coloring materials, the ones that real artists use. He was still really into drawing. And the other thing was a skateboard. He was extremely happy. A skateboard was something he needed for the city. And the drawing materials really helped with his art. He looked over at Mike with tears in his eyes. "This is all so amazing, Mike..." He said, trying not to cry a river right then and there. Mike was about to say _'I did this because I love you, Will'_ but he didn't. There was no way he would risk their friendship, again. So he just said, "Well...what are best friends for?" With a shy smile.

It was almost midnight, Christmas was almost over, just 30 more minutes were left. And both boys were oblivious to the other's feelings. The Byers, along with El, had to leave. “I had such a great time with you guys! But we should really be leaving now.” Joyce said sadly. “I have an announcement though...uh....we’re moving back to Hawkins.” She continued. “Oh, that’s so nice!!” Karen said excitedly. Everyone was so happy about the news. But no one was as happy as Mike. He would finally get his best friend back. Mike had no words so he just ran to Will and hugged him as tight as he could. They hugged for what felt like hours. But was really just minutes. They were interrupted when they heard a loud cough. “Uh...guys...” Jonathan said then he looked up. Will and mike both followed Jonathan's eyesight. _**Mistletoe**_. “Oh...a-are you okay with this?” Mike asked his best friend who replied with “yeah...I guess...” Mike leaned in to kiss Will on the cheek but at the last second, he changed his mind and kissed Will on the lips. When they pulled away, Mike intertwined their fingers together. He gathered all the courage he could and said, "I...I love you, Will." He really hoped he hadn't messed things up. Will looked up from looking at their joined hands to the boy who was staring at him, with eyes full of hope. And with a pink glow on his cheeks, and a shocked yet relieved looked, he said, "I love you too." The taller boy grabbed Will's waist and pulled him up for another kiss. They both smiled into the kiss. But they pulled away quickly when they heard a familiar voice say, "Mike?..." "El, I-I can explain..." Mike tried to reason with her. "It's okay.." She smiled sadly. "I understand." She walked over to the two boys and kissed Mike on the cheek. And smiled softly at Will. Then she continued, "Will is like my brother now...I'm happy for him." "Thanks, El." Both the boys said in unison. They chuckled slightly. Mike realized something, there were other people here, his family. How would they react? his Mom, Holly. Mike, along with the boy beside him, looked around the room, not really knowing how to explain what had _just_ happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! for me, it's the day after Christmas. But I know for some of you, it is Christmas! So happy holidays :) Also, I wanted to make a Christmas themed Byler fic because the show might return Christmas of next year. Anyway, my friend also helped me to write this, so big thanks to Kiyoon <3 Once again, Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, as they motivate me to write. But if you notice any spelling/grammar mistakes, be sure to let me know and I will fix it asap. And Thank you to everyone who read my last fanfic :)) I love you all!!


End file.
